


Cutie on duty

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Harry is a father, Liam is not here I'm so sorry, M/M, Niall is a police man, and Zayn is here once, and fluffy, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry whines about the hot police officer and his son always hears him whine about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie on duty

“He is just so hot!” Harry whined to Louis, he had his face between his arms and he heard Louis laughing “Mate, you have to stop saying that, and more importantly, in front of your son” Harry whined a bit more “Jason, you understand me right?” Harry said towards his 7 year old, the little boy nodded and patted his dad’ head “You want to go kiss him” Harry nodded “See, my son understands me” Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating his salad, some weird diet he was trying now.

Harry was whining because there was this policeman, Niall, who he had a crush for a long time, since they met while working Harry was a goner, Harry was helping with a fire and Niall was there with the rest of the team that had to be there to proceed with everything that had to be done.

And well, Niall is extremely hot.

“Hey bud, you said you had a trip from school?” Jason nodded, he had to go to the police station but he left that detail out “Yes, you have to sign the permit” he said giving it to his father, Harry nodded and signed it, it was normal that the school had regular trips to different parts to show different jobs, they went to the fire station once. 

Jason took the sheet happily and put it on his bag, he said goodbye to his dad and climbed the bus to go to school and from there he would go to the police station with all his classmates.

The teachers told everybody to stay together while on the trip so they didn’t get lost but Jason was too busy looking for Niall.

“Hello! I’m Zayn! Any questions you have you can ask me” a couple of other officers were standing behind him but still no sign of Niall.

They got into the offices were all of the police man were standing up and watching the kids, some cooing at them and some just smiling and waving at them. They were free to walk from there to explore the inside of the office, just not moving from the floor.

Jason started walking towards the table with food, there were many of the police man there eating when Jason smiled widely “Cute officer Niall!” all of the people there started laughing and Niall had wide eyes, and he was blushing a bit he crunched down to Jason’s size and made a confused face “What are you talking about bud?” everybody was watching them, or at least the ones that were there with Niall, Jason rolled his eyes “My dad calls you hot or cute, guessed cute was better” he said and Niall blushed harder and his eyes were wider if that could be possible.

“Uhm, bud, who is your dad?” Jason rolled his eyes again “He is the best fire fighter in here! His name is Harry!” and Niall remembered who Harry was, of course he remembers, you don’t go through a face like that often.  
“Okay, want me to get you home and so I talk to your dad?” Jason nodded happily so they climbed the buses and usually he walks form school to the fire place since it’s really near but it was faster now since he had Niall to walk with him.

Niall was a bit relieved that the Fire man did like him and Niall wasn’t just wasting his time in a hit guy who will never like him back.

They got inside the place and Jason waved at Louis “Hello uncle Louis! Look who came!” Louis looked up and saw Niall, he smirked “Well, this is going to be interesting” Niall waved hesitantly, Louis walked towards him and patted his back “What did the kid tell you?” and Niall was going to respond when Harry came out from the office, shirtless, of course Niall was not drooling, of course not.

Harry saw hi son and Jason smiled happily at his dad, he dragged his out of the office, Harry looked at his son confusedly until he looked up and oh

Oh.

Harry got closer to Niall “Uhm, hello?” Harry asked pathetically, Louis chuckled and walked inside the building to give them privacy, Niall scratched his neck “So, uhm, your son said something?” Harry groaned “Oh God, what did he tell you?!” Niall chuckled “Relax” but Harry couldn’t relax, he told his son everything about Niall, bad idea now that he thinks about it.

“So, your son came to me and said Cute officer Niall? Should I be concerned?” and Harry was completely red now, how could his son betray him like that?! “I am so sorry! Oh God, you can ask for me to change stations! I won’t cross paths with you! Oh my God I-“ but Niall interrupted him

“No, no, no! I, uh, I thought that you weren’t into guys but yeah…” Harry sighed, and looked at Niall, “So we know we like each other because of my kid?” Niall chuckled and nodded.

“Well, would you like to go out for dinner? Next week?” 

“Yeah, of course”


End file.
